metroidfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Specimen
THE FOLLOWING IS A DECLASSIFIED DOCUMENT THAT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE DESTROYED BY THE GALACTIC FEDERATION THEN IT WAS HANDED DOWN FROM THE GENERAL AND THE DEPARTMENT OF SCIENTIFIC RESEARCH... DATA ENTRY #001 This is a new specimen was found deceased in an asteroid in the SR388 Asteroid Belt and then it was brought up here to be studied and then I'm going to dissect the specimen and to see how it can survive in the harsh environments. Well I'm going to dissect the specimen now and determine whether it is a native to the asteroid belt or it's stranded. First I'm dissecting the cortex and then I'm going to work my way through the brain stem. My heavens this is a strange thing that I found in this creature, it has a mechanical device in it's cerebellum and I'm not sure what it's used for or whether it was implanted intentionally. Where ever these lifeforms came from I bet it was a technically advanced planet and if there's artificial intelligence out there then why did they implanted the chip in the brain of a lifeform like this? I'm going to attempt to remove the microchip that was implanted in the specimen. What I just experienced is a electromagnetic wave of energy went out of the specimen and then it was going in a violent rate. DATA ENTRY #002 Today I have the most terrible headache and also a fever of 100°F and an infection on my arm. As for the specimen it wasn't in it's container. DATA ENTRY #003 DATA ENTRY #004 DATA ENTRY #005 DATA ENTRY #006 DATA ENTRY #007 DATA ENTRY #008 DATA ENTRY #009 DATA ENTRY #010 DATA ENTRY #011 DATA ENTRY #012 DATA ENTRY #013 DATA ENTRY #014 DATA ENTRY #015 DATA ENTRY #016 DATA ENTRY #017 DATA ENTRY #018 DATA ENTRY #019 DATA ENTRY #020 DATA ENTRY #021 DATA ENTRY #022 DATA ENTRY #023 DATA ENTRY #024 DATA ENTRY #025 DATA ENTRY #026 DATA ENTRY #027 DATA ENTRY #028 DATA ENTRY #029 DATA ENTRY #030 DATA ENTRY #031 DATA ENTRY #032 DATA ENTRY #033 DATA ENTRY #034 DATA ENTRY #035 DATA ENTRY #036 DATA ENTRY #037 DATA ENTRY #038 DATA ENTRY #039 DATA ENTRY #040 DATA ENTRY #041 DATA ENTRY #042 DATA ENTRY #043 DATA ENTRY #044 DATA ENTRY #045 DATA ENTRY #046 DATA ENTRY #047 DATA ENTRY #048 DATA ENTRY #049 DATA ENTRY #050 DATA ENTRY #051 DATA ENTRY #052 DATA ENTRY #053 DATA ENTRY #054 DATA ENTRY #055 DATA ENTRY #056 DATA ENTRY #057 DATA ENTRY #058 DATA ENTRY #059 DATA ENTRY #060 DATA ENTRY #061 DATA ENTRY #062 DATA ENTRY #063 DATA ENTRY #064 DATA ENTRY #065 DATA ENTRY #066 DATA ENTRY #067 DATA ENTRY #068 DATA ENTRY #069 DATA ENTRY #070 DATA ENTRY #071 DATA ENTRY #072 DATA ENTRY #073 DATA ENTRY #074 DATA ENTRY #075 DATA ENTRY #076 DATA ENTRY #077 DATA ENTRY #078 DATA ENTRY #079 DATA ENTRY #080 DATA ENTRY #081 DATA ENTRY #082 DATA ENTRY #083 DATA ENTRY #084 DATA ENTRY #085 DATA ENTRY #086 DATA ENTRY #087 DATA ENTRY #088 DATA ENTRY #089 DATA ENTRY #090 DATA ENTRY #091 DATA ENTRY #092 DATA ENTRY #093 DATA ENTRY #094 DATA ENTRY #095 DATA ENTRY #096 DATA ENTRY #097 DATA ENTRY #098 DATA ENTRY #099 DATA ENTRY #100 Category:Fanfic Category:SR388 Aftermath